


doubles

by clayisforgirls



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clayisforgirls/pseuds/clayisforgirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It gets nothing more than an non-committal sound from the Russian, just the rustle of paper as he turns a page and Tomas realises that he's going to have to say something more to capture his attention.</p><p> </p><p>Marat and Tomas played doubles together in Bastaad in July 2008. Originally posted in July 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	doubles

The restaurant isn't crowded this late in the day, but it still takes him a few minutes to find his reason for eating this late. A tall, dark Russian, trying to hide in the corner and he heads towards him before he can change his mind, proud for only slightly shaking as he gets closer.

"Uh, Marat," and he's nervous, more nervous than he realised, "can I sit here?"

A nod, so slight he wouldn't have caught it if he wasn't really looking, Marat never looking up from the book resting in his lap and he sits before Marat can change his mind.

"I saw you were playing in Bastad after Wimbledon."

It gets nothing more than an non-committal sound from the Russian, just the rustle of paper as he turns a page and Tomas realises that he's going to have to say something more to capture his attention.

"I was wondering, I thought, if you want, maybe you would like to play with me. I mean, play doubles, with me. In Bastad."

The first thing that has got Marat to put the book down, a real smile from Marat, one that lights up his eyes as they meet his own; he dips his head so that he doesn't do something stupid.

"Tomas, I would love to play with you," Marat says, smile turning into a smirk as he puts the emphasis all on one word.

As the double meaning sinks in, Tomas flushes bright red.


End file.
